


Meet The Children

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Humanoid!Bill Cipher, I don't know i just love this so much, M/M, humanoid!Bill, it's the sins. They're Bill's children, parental BillDip, sin children, sin children AU, yeah i don't know i just wanted to write a shitty introduction to these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a topic, turned argument, Bill reveals that he has children, Dipper though laughs it all off as some sort of joke that doesn't sit well with the demon. Bill decides it's time for Dip to meet the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Children

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just super dorky, super shitty just. Origin of this Au really was me and a friend were talking one night about how Bill i guess thinks of the seven deadly sins as his children, and well the rest unfolds and turned into a dorky AU that i have been dying to write about because i love the idea of Dipper and Bill being parents. aaaAAaAA, hopefully you guys enjoy this AU as much as i do...
> 
> I really suck at descriptions, so please ask if you'd like to explain how the sins look because i was going to in the end notes but that felt really dumb... I don't know. 
> 
> FMA Sins, no affiliation

Dipper was laid out on the white loveseat in the small room that was made into some sort of living room, staring out of the large bay window that overlooked the front yard of the house his sister and her said-they-were-going-to-get-married-but-have-never-said-anything-else-about-it-girlfriend, looking at the large pristine house across the street, just like all the other houses in their neighborhood. He had his legs over Bill’s lap, his ankles crossed and his heels dug into the armrest. The demon had his nose in Dipper’s phone, doing what? The human didn’t know, nor did he care at the moment. He listened to the turning of pages as his sister knelt in front of the coffee table, a large photo album set out in front of her.

“Oh Dipper!! Remember this!!” Mabel exclaimed excitedly as she pointed to one of the photos of them when they had first come to Gravity Falls.

Dipper leaned over as she turned the photo album towards him. The two of them, twelve years old, standing in front of the Mystery Shack. Dipper wearing the star adorned hat with an awkward smile on his face, he was never really the photogenic twin. While Mabel stood next to him, smiling widely and happily. He couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned back against the loveseat.

“Oh my God, we were so dorky looking back then!”

Pacifica stepped into the room, taking a seat next to Mabel on the floor as she spoke with a blank tone, “What do you mean ‘back then’? You’re still dorky looking.”

Dipper stared at the smirking blonde woman with a faint dirty look, “You hear that Mabel, she thinks you’re dorky looking.”

“Wanna stop putting words in my mouth,” she gave him an equally dirty look before Mabel cut between their beginnings of bickering.

“Oh my God Paz! Look, look! It’s the mini-golf competition!” She pointed at the picture, herself smiling just as widely as earlier standing next to an awkwardly frowning 12 year old Pacifica.

Pacifica looked at the photos that were placed on the page as well, all of her by herself or with Mabel. The old sticker of the kitten with wide eyes and apology pun tapped to the page, the photos were of their first year hanging out with each other. Pacifica obviously uncomfortable and awkward with all the photos but gradually warmed up to them as time went on.

“We were such dorky kids…”

“Yeah, think of how dorky our kids would be,” Mabel halfheartedly joked as she nudged Pacifica.

Dipper looked at the two quizzically, “Wait, you two are having…?”

“No! No no no,” Mabel waved her hands up in defense as she shook her head, “Ignore that, just a dumb comment. No meaning. Well… We’ve thought about it actually…”

Mabel looked over to the other girl, staring at her with softened eyes before she went to speak, but Pacifica cut her off as she flipped through the photos, “I’d be a horrible mother. I’ve only learned from my own parents, and we all know well enough how they are. I don’t want to risk putting my child through something like that. Like mother like daughter, how they say.”

“Pacifica, don’t say that…” Mabel rested her hand on the girl’s shoulder, “I’ve seen how you do with other little kids, and you’re wonderful with them! You’ve come so far from how you used to be, you’d be a wonderful mom…”

“Yeah, well my mother was the same way with other children,” Pacifica picked up one of the glasses from the table and took a drink of water before setting it down, “But when it came to her own, meaning me… That was a different story.”

Mabel didn’t say anything, instead she rubbed her back. Dipper cleared his throat before speaking up, “Well, I’d think you two would be awesome parents. Whether a boy or a girl, or whatever, they’d love you two.”

“Well, what about you and Bill?”

Bill looked up from the phone at the sound of his name, looking from the two girls to Dipper in bored question, “What?”

Mabel smiled over at the demon, “You know, you and Dipper. Have you two ever thought about having kids?”

Dipper busted out laugh at the thought, “Oh-oh my God, Mabel, kids??? Like, what???”

“I think it’s a serious question, Pine Tree… I’ve thought about it on many occasions…”

“Yeah, see! Haven’t you two talked about it?” She asked, Pacifica simply in her own world as she continued to flip through the album.

“Jesus Christ Mabel, how would we even have kids?” Dipper composed himself enough to talk, “Weird demon magic?? I am not getting pregnant, I’ve seen enough of that stuff online, sorry Bill if that was your plan but it’s gonna be a no from me on that idea. I mean we could adopt, but really, even if we did. We’d be awful parents! A human and a demon, raising kids!? That’s like some shitty sitcom idea!”

“I’m a pretty good parent…” Bill mumbled to himself, he couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt at the way his human was laughing.

Dipper’s laughter stopped for a moment, staring at the blonde demon before laughing some more, “Pff-ahahah!! What!? Bill, I’m sorry but raising those little brine shrimp from the back of a comic book doesn’t make you a parent. Besides, you killed those!! Remember?”

Bill snorted loudly, shoving the other’s legs off his lap as he threw his phone back to him, folding his arms over his chest, “I’m not talking about those! I’m not an idiot, Dipper, I’ve raised more kids than you!”

Mabel looked back and forth from the two with worry, going to speak up before her brother beat her to it, “Oh, okay, if you have, than why haven’t I heard anything of it?”

“Because!!” Bill turned to look at him, an angrily frustrated look on his face as he stretched out his arm, rolling his wrist as he spoke, “This!!! How you’re acting, right now!”

“How am I acting?” Dipper still wore a smile on his face, still taking their topic as a joke despite the seriousness in his demon’s voice, “Excuse me if I’m in disbelief here. I mean, if you really did you’d have told me, because I have every right to know about these so called ‘kids’ of yours, if you’re with someone and you leave out the huge chunk that you have kids, that’s messed up. Tell you what Bill, I wanna meet your ‘kids’, I wanna meet my step-kids, because in a sense if they’re yours then they’re mine. Alright? Then I’ll take you seriously.”

He continued to laugh as Bill shoved himself off the couch, angrily mumbling to himself in another tongue and leaving the room. Mabel stared after him and sighed loudly when she heard a door slam. She turned back to her twin, who was rolling his eyes at the small temper tantrum, “Dipper…”

“Relax Mabel, he’s throwing another dumb tantrum because God forbid I don’t believe every word he says and write it down in some holy book,” He sighed as he stretched himself out on the couch, “He’ll either run off to the Mindscape, or burn something. He’ll calm down and we’ll go back to normal. The only thing close to a kid he has is Luci-fur.”

“You were acting kinda mean though…”

“You’re a huge dick, you know that Dipper, right?” Pacifica corrected Mabel’s wording, her blue eyes shifting from the pages and up to the younger twin.

Dipper simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, “How would you know what a dick is Pacifica, you’re a lesbian…”

* * *

 

Bill didn’t show up for the rest of that day, leaving Dipper to come back to the Mystery Shack alone, expecting to see the demon but left with a feeling of being stabbed almost. Apologizing in his thoughts but receiving no answer didn’t help him in the slightest. Going to bed that night alone with the hope that maybe he would see him in the dreamscape or mindscape, but nothing.

The light was shining brightly through the window, thankful he had the day off from helping out so he could study some more. He shifted in his bed and faced the wall away from the light, curling up when he heard the faint whispering and pulling his pillow over his head with a groan.

“Oh, dad is right, he _is_ cute~,” a feminine voice was spoken too clearly to be from downstairs, catching him off guard.

“Eh, I guess, but I’d find someone way more handsome,” a slightly younger feminine voice replied to the first.

Dipper sat up quickly out of bed, ready to jump out of bed but once he whipped his head around he stopped, staring wide eyed at the two girls staring at him. One, the older looking one, no older than thirteen it looked like, had dirty blonde hair that was curly and stopped just below her chin, a wide smile on her face as she stare at him with wide pink eyes that no way could be real, those had to be lenses or something.

She spoke up first, “Oh! You’re awake! Sorry, she’s a little loud, isn’t she?” She nudged the other girl. Shorter than her, she had to be around seven or something. Her long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail as she glare up at the other with golden eyes.

“Shut up! I’m not the loud one!”

“Well, you are now~!”

“Uhm, you guys aren’t supposed to be here,” He carefully got up from his bed, never looking away at the odd girls, “So if you could, go back to the gift shop, I’m sure your parents are looking for you two.”

“Oh, you _are_ funny~!!!” the older laughed happily, stepping a bit too close for Dipper’s comfort.

“Oh you know what, how about I just go grab them, just don’t touch anything, alright?” Dipper laughed awkwardly as he quickly stepped out of the room, looking over his shoulder as he walked downstairs, “Stan!!!! Or Ford! Or someone…!”

“Good morning Pine Tree~!” Bill’s voice rang through his ears happily, running into the living room to see the demon sitting in the recliner with a kid on his lap, “I thought you were going to sleep forever… Come on! There’s some people I want you to meet!”

“Bill what the fuck is going on…”

“Watch your language, Greed is quite impressionable, and Wrath does not help in that manner,” The demon carefully maneuvered himself so that the being on his lap was laying in the chair, “So, this sleepy little guy is Sloth! He’s shy, it takes time till he warms up to people!”

“What…” Dipper stood in confusion, staring at the little boy, probably nine or something he thought, in the armchair, his dark ashen hair messily covering his face as he slept.

“So I assume you met Pride and Lust? Lust was super excited to meet you, when I told everyone they were going to finally meet you she couldn’t stop talking. I told her that you were asleep but that didn’t stop her she said she wanted to meet you right away, she wanted to be the first one,” Bill waltzed over and happily wrapped an arm around his human, leading him out into the gift shop.

“Dude!” Wendy’s voice caught his attention, Dipper looked over to the register. The redheaded girl was leaning back with a wide smile as she pointed to the kid who was sitting on the register counter, “Have you seen these kids!! They’re flippin’ amazing!!”

“Yeah, so amazing I had to close the shop for a bit,” Stanley grumbled to himself as he leaned on the locked door.

Dipper was led over to where the kid sat, the younger one stared up at him with his one visible eye, an orange iris with a horizontal pupil. His other eye was covered with curly dark hair that was brushed from the very back of his head, the undercut short. He didn’t say anything, simply showing his teeth in some sort of awkward straight faced smile at him.

“Greed, where’s your brother?” Bill questioned him happily, the kid looked over his shoulder to behind the register, down at a similar looking child, “Come here Gluttony, don’t you wanna meet Dipper?”

Dipper watched as he peered over the counter, his eye similar to the other one, instead of orange however it was purple, his hair covering the opposite eye. He stepped from behind the counter and stared up at Dipper, his voice coming out soft, “Hello…”

“Bill what the hell,” Dipper looked up at the demon with eyes pleading for some sort of answer.

Bill smiled happily, “You told me yesterday you wanted to meet them! So I am finally introducing you to them!”

“Wait, what? Are you talking about your so called children!?” Dipper’s voice nearly cracked as if he was still a teenager, staring even more wide eyed at the answer he got, “Bill I thought you were joking about all that!! What the shit!?”

“Pine Tree, I told you I had kids, and I also told you about watching your language,” Bill simply moved to raise the back of his hand along the underside of Dipper’s jaw, smiling an “I told you so” as he began to walk towards the door, “The others are outside, Envy and Wrath. Hurry, Sapling, Wrath gets upset when he’s waiting for too long. And you thought my tantrums were bad…”

Dipper followed the man outside, caught up in his thoughts as he watched the two children running after the goat, the dark haired boy getting elbowed hard enough to get knocked down, “You fucking dickweed!”

“Wrath watch your language!” Bill scolded him, and he was about to retort back before his red eyes landed on Dipper. Instead of saying anything he snarled and gave a dirty look at the mortal.

The other walked up to them both, their hair long past their shoulders and bright green eyes as they stared up at them, “Dad, Gluttony ate a bug while you were inside, Wrath made him too.”

“I didn’t make him do shit!! You nark!!” Wrath’s voice was hoarse as he screamed at them.

“I can deal with that later,” Bill stared over at Dipper, his smile never seemed to stop, “This, is Envy. And that foul mouthed one over there is Wrath!”

“Alright, Bill, you got your revenge, wake me up now,” Dipper’s voice was blank, staring up at the demon with a faint smile of disbelief.

“You’re more than awake, now watch these two while I grab the others, you wanted to meet them so we’re going to go have breakfast together,” And with that, Bill left to go back inside, leaving Dipper to stare at the two children.

“Wait, Bill I still need to get dressed…”

Wrath waltzed up to the porch steps, crossing his arms as he glared through his black hair up at Dipper, “You’re not so great.”

“What..?” Dipper questioned aloud as he slipped passed him and into the house.

“Ignore him, he’s always an asshole, don’t tell my dad I said that word, he doesn’t like us using it but he uses it himself when he’s mad or around his friends,” Envy spoke straight faced, almost monotone, never breaking eye contact with Dipper, “I’ve met his friends, you’re not like his other friends though, he calls you one of his friends but says boyfriend, Lust knows what that really means, I don’t care what it truly means though. But your name is Dipper, right. My dad really like you, and I don’t like that, but I like you, you seem nice, but I don’t like that you and my dad are close. I don’t like that at all, but I like seeing dad happy, and you make him happy. That makes me feel conflicted.”

Dipper simply stared at them, not entirely sure if at all what to say, instead he whispered an ‘okay’ as he walked back inside, Envy following him.

He walked passed Wendy and his uncle and into the house, hearing Stanley say something about finally being able to open now.

“Hi Dipper!!!” Lust squealed happily, flapping her hand in the air energetically as he entered into the house, “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself, Dad taught me so much better, I was just so happy and excited!! I’m lust!! That’s Pride!!”

Dipper stared at her and Pride, Bill helping tie her shoes on. Dipper didn’t say anything, instead he made his way back up the stairs and into his room. For some reason he found himself putting on his jeans and t-shirt, despite feeling as if none of this was actually real. It all felt so sudden, far too surreal. Hearing his name get called from the stairs he made his way back into the living room. Standing in the doorway as he stared over the seven children, Sloth rubbing his eyes as he sat in the chair.

“Alright, we’re only going to one place so choose now,” Bill spoke sternly.

Lust, Pride, and Gluttony all spoke at the same time, “Denny’s!” And greed nodded his head in agreement.

Wrath whispered to himself, “Human food is disgusting…”

“Alright, majority wins! Denny’s we go!” Bill clapped his hands happily and looked over at Dipper, the human still silent as he stared at nothing, “Think we can pile all nine of us in that Cadillac?”

“Can we shove Dipper in the trunk?” Wrath spoke up, smiling widely over at Dipper. Bill glared over at his son with an unspoken scold, Wrath instantly rolled his eyes, “Oh my God, relax geez I was kidding, I thought you liked jokes.”

As they all walked out the front door Wrath walked passed Dipper, whispering as he stared up at him, “I wasn’t kidding.”

* * *

 

They figured something out to get them all over, Dipper sat in the middle of Sloth and Lust, Envy sitting next to Lust. Sloth stared up at him with wide blue eyes the entire time but didn’t speak a single word. Bill sat on the other side, Pride refusing to sit anywhere but in his lap, Wrath sitting next to him across from Dipper and the twins Greed and Gluttony sat next to him. They had already ordered their food and had it placed in front of them, but Dipper still was staring blankly at his coffee. Lust chatting his ear off happily, leaning on his shoulder as she spoke.

“Dipper…”

He looked up at Bill, “What?”

Wrath slumped in the booth, jutting out his leg for the umpteenth time and hitting Dipper right in the knee and getting a reaction finally. Dipper glared over at him, “Knock it off you little shit.”

“Dad, did you hear what he just said to me?” Wrath spoke and stared at Bill with wide eyes, mock disbelief and hurt in his tone.

“Yeah, well stop kicking him,” the demon answered quickly before looking back to his human, “Dipper, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Dipper took a long drink of his coffee, setting down with a sigh, “Bill, I’m sorry for yesterday, I didn’t think you were serious… I feel like a huge, jerk… Why didn’t you tell me before though?”

“Because I didn’t know how to bring it up, and a lot of times I forget about things when I’m around you… Ford doesn’t even know, well yet now….”

“How much do they know about me?” Dipper leaned on his elbow, cradling his jaw in his hand as he continued to stare at Bill for an answer.

Lust was the one who spoke up, turned towards Dipper and kneeling on the booth, “Dad told us so much about you!! How you guys met, when you guys met, all that weird journal junk, what’s with the journals anyway? He’s told us about the Mystery Shack, he’s told us about your sister and her girlfriend! Are all humans gay? Or is it like, if one sibling is then are all of the siblings like that? Dad hasn’t really told us too much about how humans are, nope he’s only talked about you. He really likes you, you know? We’ve been really wanting to meet you ever since Dad started telling us about you. Hey I just remembered a question I have been waiting to know!! Do you really have that weird star thing on your forehead? Oh can I see it please?”

Dipper didn’t even answer her as she started to pull back his hair, revealing the constellation birthmark on his forehead. She traced her fingers along it with awe before happily bouncing in her seat, “You guys! It’s true!! It’s real! I thought Dad was just playing with us!!”

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement, the smile on his face quickly dropping when he felt another jab at his leg. Staring over the table at the smirking child that had done so.

“Dad!” Pride’s voice cut through in a shrill shriek, pointing over at Envy, “They stole my crayons!”

“You aren’t even using them!” Envy retorted, holding the crayons close and under the table, Bill looked at them before sighing. It was no real use to try and get them to hand them over.

“I’ll just ask for some more sweetheart,” He carefully reassured Pride.

Dipper cleared his throat before he asked a question, “So, who’s the oldest and all that…?”

“Oh dad didn’t tell you?” Lust, of course, spoke up to answer, “So it goes Envy, they’re the oldest. And then me, then Wrath over there. Gluttony and Greed, though we don’t really quite know who’s older with them, oh I heard that you and your sister are twins too!! Just like them, oh that’s so cool! But, yeah they’re the same age. And then Sloth is the second youngest, and Pride is the youngest!”

“I meant like, how old are all of you?” He laughed awkwardly at her energy, reminding him of his own sister.

“Oh, well, you see, just like dad we’re not really actually from this plane, I mean we’re technically demons and we have no real age. I mean, how we look right now, it’s just like dad’s it’s sort of an illusion almost. This is just are physical appearance, I mean logically speaking we’re all far older than you are now, and older than you’ll ever be,” Lust explained further, then quickly wrapping her arms around Dipper as best she could, “But that doesn’t mean you won’t be the coolest and best dad ever! Well, second best, dad is already pretty cool.”

Dipper laughed some more, “Sorry, sorry Bill, it’s so weird hearing you get referred to as ‘dad’.”

“Yeah, well get used to it,” Bill smiled widely over the table at him, nodding his head towards Lust, and then to Sloth who had fallen back asleep and snuggled into Dipper’s side “Because these two are already attached to you, and I don’t think they want to be leaving anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck do i end shit, i don't know. But i really wanna go to Denny's lately. Anyway, this was super short, super dorky because i wanted to start the series off with some sort of backstory as to how Dipper found out Bill had "kids" though, biologically i don't really see them as being his kids. He sorta just started looking after them, taking care of them like a father and it all sorta stuck, they see him as a father to them and call him dad.
> 
> Wrath is such a shitlord i love him so much.  
> Also Luci-fur is Bill's cat, Bill's demon cat, that i have a useless HC that he has a demon cat and it's name is a pun.


End file.
